Once Upon A Curse
by Chasing.Twilight
Summary: Everyone has secrets to hide. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**I've only posted one chapter of this story as a High School Musical fic and to be honest, I want to take a break and explore some new characters and some of my other loves. So this is now a Twilight story xD.**

**Summary:**** Isabella Swan was born into a curse; one that was only to haunt the one born to ****Renée Swan****, as her sister, Carissa Romano, had offended a witch. As she was infertile, the witch named Christiana has chosen her ****Renée**** to pay for Carissa's crime, and placed the curse upon her first born daughter, the one that the curse would hurt the most. Isabella is now 18 and needs to destroy the curse or face a lifetime of despair.**

**Disclaimer:**** The story is mine but most of the characters (except Carissa, Christiana and any others that pop up that are not in Twilight) are not mine. **

**--**

**Once Upon a Curse**

Once upon a time, nearly eighteen years ago, a child was born in Forks, Washington to a woman namedRenée. She lived in a two bedroom house with her husband, Charlie, and her sister, Carissa. Carissa's husband had died two years ago, after he was run over by a jeep outside his sister in law's house. Carissa then went to live with her sister Renée, as her house was taken along with nearly all her possessions. All that was left to her was a silver locket and a diary that had never been written in or opened.

So, Renée, Carissa and Charlie lived together for six years. Sometimes it got hard and often there were arguments, but Carissa and Renée loved each other very much, and soon it was like they were still living with their parents. Charlie would often walk in on them giggling and be kicked out of the room to calls of "very private conversation!" Soon he discovered what these conversations were about.

Renée was pregnant. Each day it was beginning to show, more and more, and pretty soon, Charlie began to begin building baby things; Renée and Charlie would go out to Seattle at the weekends and buy clothes and toys for the new baby; they were not exactly rich, but they wanted the best for their child. Carissa, however, was a rather selfish person. After the years they had spent together, she found herself being pushed aside to make room for the baby. The only topic of conversation was baby talk now and she wanted more attention from her sister. One afternoon, after Renée and Carissa had rowed furiously over Carissa's room being converted into the baby's nursery; Carissa had stormed out of the house, climbed into her car and driven all the way to Seattle. There she went into a cafe and demanded a drink, charged to Charlie and Renée Swan. In her furious rage, Carissa took the drink and drank part of it, slopping some over the person next to her. They looked up and she simply looked back, challenging them to start an argument.

"You just got you're drink on me" they said, their voice muffled by the cloth over their mouth.

"Lucky you" Carissa muttered sarcastically. The person next to her stood up and ripped their cloth from their mouth. "Pardon?"

"I said lucky you! Why, do you have a problem with that, ugly?" said Carissa, standing up also and placing her drink on the side with a bang. The entire cafe fell into silence.

"You are making a big mistake my dear." The traveller said, pulling off her robe and tossing it onto the chair. Carissa in took her breath. It was a witch.

"Oh, my mistake" Carissa laughed nervously "I thought you were someone I knew"

"Do not lie to me, mortal!" the witch cackled "I am the witch Christiana and I know everything that swims around that little mind of yours. I know that you cannot have children; yet I know that you're favourite colour is orange. Do not test me, Carissa Romano!"

Carissa's mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"You have insulted a witch. A great witch for that matter. So now I place a curse on you, Carissa Romano. You may not be able to have children, but the first born girl to your sister, Renée Swan shall be cursed from the moment she takes her first breath." Christiana pointed a finger at where Carissa's heart lay, hidden by her garments and skin. "She will be incapable of loving a man for as long as she lives. She will not feel the happiness of love, the warmth of another's embrace, nor the feel of another's lips upon hers lest this curse be broken." She lowered her hand and smirked. "Feel proud, Carissa Romano. You have just ruined you're nieces life."

Carissa stood with all the eyes of the tavern on her. Her eyes brimmed over with tears, and she flew from the tavern, driving as quickly as she could all the way home to sob to her sister the grave news. Her sister and her husband were distraught; their daughter was to lead a miserable life and there was nothing could be done about it.

SIX months later, Isabella Swan was born.

It was a Tuesday, the third of the month, and Renée had been hanging out the washing on the line in the garden when she bent over suddenly, wheezing with pain. Carissa was in the kitchen and yelled to Charlie, who hurtled out of the bedroom and down the stairs, bringing Renée back up with him. They didn't have enough time to get Renée to the hospital, Charlie lay his wife on the bed, and two hours later, was cradling their daughter in his arms.

"She's beautiful" he whispered, stroking her cheek as a tear rolled down his. Carissa and Renée nodded and Renée very tired, fell asleep.

Carissa and Charlie sat in silence for a while. "Will this curse extend to me?" he asked her quietly

Carissa looked up and sighed. "I don't know. I don't know anything Joseph."

"But you must know something" he growled, his voice low. "I mean, the curse was put on you."

"No, it was put on Renée and Isabella" she replied. "I don't know if Isabella will ever lead a happy life."

"She will" he muttered "I'll make sure of it."

"That's all well and good Charlie, but she can _never_ break this curse. Do you know what that means?"

Charlie nodded. "I'll give her all the love she needs."

And indeed he did his best to. He scoured the land as Isabella grew, searching for boys that could possibly win her heart. At the age of three and a half, Isabella was holding hands with three different toddlers a week, each time disregarding them with yells, shrieks and moans. She couldn't stand to hold hands with them, hold eye contact for any longer then 3 seconds or get any closer then 5 inches from them, because she knew, even from that young age it was to place her with them romantically.

As she grew older and hit puberty, her friends would chat about boys they liked, things they had done with boys and how much they liked their boyfriends/male friends. Isabella would sit in silence and just listen to their experiences, wondering why she never felt the way they did. One such day, after her and her two friends Angela and Jessica had been discussing their latest rendezvous with two boys from school, Isabella went home and sat down next to her mother at work bench where she was mending a skirt.

"Mom, Angela and Jessica always tell me about the boys they like and all the romantic times they have with them. But why don't _I_ ever feel this way with the boys Mom? Whenever Dad introduces me to them I don't want anything to do with them. They repulse me. Is this normal Mom?"

Renée sighed deeply and forced a smile onto her features. "Of course it is darling. Some people take longer then others to – mature, and get used to attention from boys. Romantic attention. That's all."

The thirteen year old had sighed with relief and smiled widely. "Thanks mum". She hugged Renée and bounced off to her bedroom. Over the next few years, Isabella repeatedly told herself that she was just maturing slower then the rest of her friends. When they discovered the world of "celebrity" they went mad, posters flying up on walls, becoming members of fan clubs and none stop chatter about them. And suddenly Isabella was turning 18 and she still did not like boys. She wanted answers.

"Mom" she said, sitting down next to her mother at the piano where she played. Renée was older now, the wrinkles on her face becoming deeper with each passing day. "You told me I would grow to like boys. But I am nearly eighteen, an adult, and still I do not like them. What is wrong with me?"

Renée sighed, because she had always known this day was coming and was surprised it hadn't come sooner. "Well ... you're father and I have something to tell you."

Fear clouded onto the seventeen year olds face. "No, it's okay Bella" Renée said, shushing her child gently. "Charlie!" He came from the kitchen. "Yes dear?"

"Its time" Renée said sadly. Charlie looked to his daughter and back, before sighing and nodding. "Yes, I thought it might come soon."

"What? What do you mean?" Isabella said, becoming impatient. "What do you know that I don't?"

The married couple looked at one another. "It's a long story" Renée began "But –"

"I have time" Isabella said, exasperatedly. "Just tell me the truth!"

Renée sighed and nodded. She told her daughter about Carissa's encounter with the witch all those years ago, right up to the point where the curse was cast. "The reason you don't like boys, Isabella, is because of what happened that day." She took her child's hand and gripped it tightly. "Your aunt, she insulted the witch Christiana, and if you know witches, you know that they are greatly offended by the slightest comment."

"There are such things as _witches_?!" Isabella gasped

"Yes. They are real Bella. But shh. Let you're mom continue."

" After you're aunt offended her, Christiana casted a spell that – that –"she broke off and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Carissa cannot have children. I was pregnant with you, so the witch cast a spell that caused a curse to be place upon you. You cannot love, or feel the warmth of love, forever."

Isabella gasped, dropping her mother's hand. "What? Ever?"

"Yes" Renée whispered, distraught. "Its pains me to say it, but that is the truth, and as you are turning 18 tomorrow, you deserve to know the truth."

Isabella stood up and backed away from the piano. "That's why boys make me feel sick?"

"Yes dear" Charlie said gravely. Isabella's face contorted, and then a wave of tears ran down it. "That can't be true. Witches don't exist!"

Renée simply looked at Charlie and then back at Isabella.

"It is" she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

Isabella let out a strangled yelp and spun on her heel, disappearing through the door beside her. In the distance another banged as she slammed it closed behind her. Renée sighed and placed her face in her hands sadly. "It's okay" Charlie muttered, rubbing Renée's back.

"No, its not" Renée whispered in reply. "My daughter will never be able to love. Love, the greatest gift any man can give a woman, has been taken from her. Isabella will never marry; she will never have her own children. She will die alone and unloved, feeling that way for her _entire_ life. It is _not _okay Charlie!" she got on the stool and followed her daughter, a second door banging a second later. Charlie sighed and sat down on the vacant seat before the piano and began to play with his eyes closed.

Unknown to him, Carissa was hiding around the corner, having heard the entire conversation. She wiped the stream of tears from her face and slid down the door frame, feeling even more terrible then the night she had caused the curse.

--

**So what do you think? It gets happier, I promise!**

**Would love some reviews xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Changing it to first person from now on ... needed to be third for just the last chapter xD**

**Chapter Two**

--

I looked around me with a sigh. I looked up at the large trees that towered above me, enclosing me in this never ending woodland surrounding Forks. Nearby, I could hear a river running rapidly downhill, from the direction I had spent half an hour driving from. The locket around my neck was cutting into my skin as I looked around again, something large catching my eye. I turned off the ignition and opened the door and stepping out of the car, my rucksack on the passenger's side. My mouth fell open as my eyes fell upon a huge white mansion in the middle of the woodland.

"_Bella darling, wake up" my mother said quietly at her bedroom door. I stirred, pulling her bed sheet over her more. __Renée__ chuckled._

"_Why mom?" I grumbled, turning over and pulling back the covers to expose me. "I need to sleep!"_

"_It's your birthday my darling_" _Renée__ smiled, pushing my hair back with her palm. I yawned and nodded, sitting up and stretching. __Renée__ clapped her hands together and started to reel off instructions. _

"_Now, get dressed, your father and I have something for you downstairs. I believe Carissa does too." She left quickly, allowing me to run to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror above the sink. I pulled my brush through my long dark locks and went back to my room to yank my pyjamas over my head._

"_Well that was pointless" I muttered, smoothing my hair back down and opening my wardrobe with another yawn. I extracted my favourite pair of jeans and a long sleeved, thin white jumper. I put them on quickly, grabbing my school bag and jacket, before heading downstairs._

"_Finally" Charlie smiled, opening his arms to me. "Come here Bella." _

_He hugged me and placed a kiss on my head. "Eighteen, Bella."_

"_Yes dad" I nodded with a smile. He looked back me fondly before clapping his hands together and exclaiming "ahh, the presents!"_

_Carissa came through the door holding an armful of gifts. She deposited them with a grin at my feet. "I hope you like them my dear."_

_I sat down beside the pile, plucking the first one from the top and ripping it open quickly. I smiled at her parents. It was a new bag._

"_It's lovely, thank you."_

_They smiled back and __Renée__ said excitedly, "open the rest!"_

_I laughed and opened the boxes to find out a new camera, 100 and some keys._

"_Keys to what?" I asked, confused_

_They just smiled._

"_Take a look out the window" Charlie grinned. I stood up and approached the window cautiously, before my eyes caught sight of something large and red – _

"_A TRUCK?!" I exclaimed, turning to face my parents. I had been riding everywhere in Charlie's cruiser for a while now and it was starting to get embarrassing._

"_Well you can already drive so we thought we'd just go ahead and get you the car" __Renée smiled._

"_Wow, thank you mom, dad."_

_There were three presents left to open. One was a necklace, another 50 and a diary and pen from her aunt. It looked strangely familiar._

"_Carissa" I asked slowly, feeling the cover gently "is this you're diary and necklace?"_

"_Yes Bella."_

_I gasped. "How could you give me these? Their yours, all you had left from – "_

"_Shush Bella!" my aunt smiled "they belong to you now."_

_I stood up and hugged her aunt tightly. "Thank you"._

_Then I looked at the time. "Shoot. I'd better go." I hurried out the door, fastening the necklace around my neck and pushing the diary into my bag while grabbing the keys to my new truck. But clumsy people aren't so good at multi tasking._

"_Ouch" I said, tripping over my own feet as I opened my bag, dropping the necklace as I went. Charlie rolled his eyes and picked it off the floor._

"_Drive safe!" __Renée called; the worry was obvious in her voice._

_I arrived at school early for once; in the small town of Forks, the cruiser being out and about caught people's attention, which defiantly slowed things up. I parked next to a car I had never seen before. It was shiny, a silver Volvo. It was empty, which was surprising as I was one of the first to park._

_Then, a girl and a boy came round the corner, walking in silence. The girl had dark hair, stuck up in lots of angles off her head. She was small and had graceful movements, as if every step she took was merely for everyone else's benefit; she looked like she could float._

_She suddenly looked up and me and caught my eye, as if she had been looking for me. Her face stayed motionless but her eyes glinted with anticipation. The, the boy beside her looked at her for a split second, confused, before looking up and catching my eye. My heart literally froze in my chest._

_He was, in having no other way to describe it, mind numbingly beautiful. His hair was a bronze colour, messy but excruciatingly perfect. He was pale, just like his companion, but he had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. They were golden and they enticed me. I couldn't pull away from them. _

_A gust of wind swept from behind me and threw my hair up around my head. His hair was pushed back slightly in the gust as well, but suddenly, for no apparent reason, his eyes ripped from mine and his face clouded over. His jaw tightened and his hands curled into fists. He gave me such a look of hate I recoiled against the protective armour of my car and watched him as he turned swiftly away, walking in the opposite direction. The girl looked at me with almost an apologetic look before disappearing after him, with no apparent problem in keeping up, though the boy was walking very fast. As soon as they had disappeared around the corner, I released a breath that I'd had no idea I was even holding in._

I approached the house slowly, with no idea where I had ended up. My eyes scanned the outline of the house and around the grounds I must have been encroaching upon. The house was beautiful, covered in flowers and lights shining out into the dark night. I suddenly wondered why I was here. I suddenly wondered why I had had the impulse to get in my truck and drive. And I suddenly wondered why I had driven here, to a place I had never been before and stopped in front of this lovely house.

_The rest of the day passed without much happening. I wondered about the boy every spare second I had during the day and was very curious as to why I couldn't take my mind off him. I was also very interested to know who he was. I had never seen him before, or the girl her was with, but they looked related from their matching pale skin. And before I even knew it, it was lunch._

_Angela slid into the seat beside me at the lunch table with a smile. She had an apple in her hand and chewed thoughtfully while I asked her if she had every seen the two people I had this morning._

"_Yes" Angela nodded after a moment "They used to go to another school not far from here but then they moved down to Forks, so that Dr Cullen could work at the hospital. My cousin went to their school ..."_

_She didn't ask any questions; just let me process the information quietly. This was on of the reasons I loved Angela. Anyone else would have bombarded me with questions. While I reflected, I suddenly realised, with a jolt in my stomach that I had actually liked the look of this boy. That I actually emotional feelings towards him. I was so shocked, I didn't notice when the door to the lunch room opened and five figures swept in._

"_There they are" Angela muttered, inclining her head towards them. "Alice, the one with dark hair, Emmett, the huge one –"I looked over and saw immediately who she was talking about – " Rosalie, the really pretty one –" I found her too "- Jasper, the one with Alice, and Edward. The Cullen's."_

_Edward ... so that was his name. Why did my heart feel like it was re starting?_

_I stared at them as they sat at the table furthest away from everyone else, each carrying a tray with a drink and one or two things to eat. They placed them on the table and sat together, but leant away, looking around the room as if each other's presence was merely coincidental. They didn't talk at all, though occasionally their mouths would move very quickly, with no sound appearing to come from them._

_I looked at them with wonder, until I heard Jessica's arrival._

"_Bella!" she exclaimed "I love your necklace! Where did you get it?"_

_I grimaced. I had tried exceptionally hard not to be caught out on having my birthday, but everyone knew I had no money to buy such an exquisite necklace (as I had proved on several outings our little lunch group had proposed) and it was doubtful that someone would just give it to me._

"_Its – my birthday" I said, trying my best to disguise my sigh._

"_You're BIRTHDAY?!" Jess exclaimed, as if this was the most exciting thing that had happened in Forks for a long time. And to be honest, it probably was._

_I nodded, trying hard not to roll my eyes. I hated birthday attention._

"_Well, why didn't you say something before? I could have got you something!"_

_I shook my head then my eyes flashed into the table in the corner, occupied by the Cullen's. It felt as if I was being watched._

_But they were all still looking in separate ways, apparently day dreaming, their food still untouched. I shook the feeling off and sighed with relief as the subject of my birthday was dropped. Then, the bell rang and I hurried to class._

_AFTER school, I hurried to my new truck, anxious to make it out before Jessica did. I had a funny feeling she was planning something..._

_I almost had a heart attack when I went round to the driver's side and found Edward Cullen leaning casually against his car. I froze; not sure weather I should turn back and wait until I saw him drive away (which would be a problem, as number 1 he had already seen me and number 2. I kind of needed to get into the truck before Jessica found me) or I could carry on as I was, making my way to my truck._

_It was too late to turn away now._

"_Good afternoon" he said, a velvety soft voice that made me want to find out what the other words he could say would sound like._

"_Um – hi" I stumbled over my words, not trusting myself to walk forward because, knowing me, I would end up not walking, but lying on the floor in embarrassment._

"_I heard it's your birthday" he said, flashing me a crooked smile that had me leaning against the truck's exterior for support._

"_Thanks" I mumbled, trying desperately not to get caught in his gorgeous eyes again. My efforts were in vain as he had soon caught my eye and I defiantly could not look away. My throat was very dry._

_I couldn't understand though, why I would feel this way. He was a boy. And, thanks to Carissa, they were mostly defiantly off limits._

_I moved forward slightly as his eyes dropped to my necklace. "That's pretty" he said thoughtfully. "A birthday gift?"_

_I nodded, creeping towards the Chevrolets door so that I could climb in and hopefully get away without making him think I was mentally unstable._

"_And, the truck?" he said, inclining his head sideward's, not taking his eyes off me. He was scanning my face, as if committing every part of it to his memory. _

"_You should take a ride around Forks in it" he said thoughtfully to me. "You'd enjoy it."_

_I nodded, itching closer and closer to the door. He moved to the side as I climbed in and rolled the window down slightly._

"_You should find a little river." he said conversationally "its very beautiful. By the woods."_

_I nodded again. "Well, there aren't many beautiful things around here, so maybe I'll check it out."_

_He flashed me a crooked smile again. "Definitely."_

_I smiled, turning the key in the ignition and beginning to reverse. "Bye then" I called pulling out and watching him watch me go._

"_Goodbye."_

Suddenly, the front door opened.

--

**Okay I know, the bag was a bit of a lame present but hey, I couldn't think of what else Bella would need! Reviews would be lovely x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**All we can do is keep breathing...  
**_-Ingrid Michaelson, Keep Breathing

**--**

**Chapter Three**

I gulped, suddenly aware that I was on someone else's property and I was very much alone. Town was half an hour away and my car only reached 60 mph because it was old. It made a lot of noise too.

The light spilled onto the steps outside the door and a figure followed it, stepping quickly in my direction. I crept backwards slowly, trying to act inconspicuous, and switched off the engine. It was far too loud and obviously drawing attention to me.

"Bella?"

My heart stopped in my chest. How did he know my name?

"What are you doing here?"

"I … uh …"

I didn't know what to tell him. In fact, I could hardly put two words together. Once again, I was proving to him that I was mentally handicapped. He didn't seem to notice however, as his lips pulled up into a gorgeous crooked smile that took my breath away. Then it changed slightly; a strong gust of wind pushed me forwards a few steps and suddenly the smile dropped … his lips curled back to his teeth very slightly and his eyes were suddenly alive with something I had never seen in any human before. I couldn't quite tell what it was either.

"Why don't you come in?" He said; his voice was sultry and alluring. I looked around, hesitant. I didn't know this boy at all, was this really a good idea? On the other hand, he was a guy at my school … how bad could he be?

While I deliberated, he paced forwards, coming to a stop in front of me and leaning against the cars exterior. "Please" he said, leaning forwards and breathing the words onto me. My heart rate increased dramatically – I almost thought he could hear it from the way that his lips turned upwards for a split second, and then they dropped back into their previous position.

I was on the very verge of nodding. I couldn't resist this charming gentleman. His smell was intoxicating and I just wanted to smell him forever. His eyes had this way of pulling me in, his face was incredibly good looking and I could see the jumper he wore straining over his broad, defined chest …

But then my phone rang.

My mouth opened and then closed, pulling it from my pocket and flipping it open, indicating he waited a sec. He wouldn't though, taking my hand from hanging limply at my side and attempting to pull me to his house. He was freakishly strong.

"Uh – hello?" I said into the receiver, trying my best to resist his pull. He wouldn't have it though, his grip tightening around my wrist a little tighter; not uncomfortable, but enough that I couldn't pull away.

"Is this Bella?" He froze, his eyes seeking out the phone and he dropped my hand with a resigned sigh.

"Yes. Who is this?"

The line went dead.

I stared at it in confusion. The number had not been recognized from my phonebook and it puzzled me that someone would ring me, ask me my name, and hang up. I hoped it wasn't some kind of stalker.

I looked back at Edward, prepared to accept his offer – but he was staring stonily at the ground, his fists curled into balls again. I glanced around and opened my mouth to speak –

"Go home, Bella"

"What?" I asked, confused. He had been so eager for my company before that phone call. What had changed?

"I thought –"

"Go home Bella" he said, firmly, turning and walking back to his house faster then I'd ever seen someone walk. My mouth opened and closed again and suddenly, for some irrational reason, I was hurt that he didn't want to talk to me anymore; that he was dismissing me, as if I was a bad child being reprimanded.

Well, that didn't make any sense. I didn't know this boy, at all. I had never spoken to him before today, never even known that he had existed – and yet I felt this strongly, about an action that was, completely justified. I was on his property, after all.

But it _wasn't_! Not really. I was just trying to make excuses for this stranger. And that confused me even more. And, the more I thought about it – he had _touched _me. No boy had _ever_ touched me. And, my heart … it had begun to race. I had never felt so … confused? No. I was scared.

That was such an unexpected emotion to a three minute conversation that I had to lean against the bonnet and take a deep breath. This was just _too_ strange. I couldn't be here anymore.

As I climbed back into the cab, anger rushed through me. How _rude_ of him. Yes, I was trespassing, but what was with the change in him, after that phone call? He had been plain rude and obnoxious and I was _not_ happy. That phone call …

Perhaps … perhaps he had known who was on the other end of it. But that was ridiculous. How could he have possibly heard? I shook my head, confused again, then annoyed, realising how much I was thinking about this, about _him._ "Jerk!" I muttered, turning the key and reversing, spinning the car around and going at a dangerous – for my truck anyway – 45 

mph. The fact that the truck wouldn't go any faster without lots of groaning annoyed me too.

I slammed the door behind me and ran upstairs as fast as my legs would carry me. Annoyed that I was annoyed, confused at his re actions _and _mine, and generally disgruntled that I had been rejected, I flopped onto my bed, landing on something crackling. I fished behind my back with my hand and pulled out a note.

_Bella._

_I'm sorry. Don't blame your father, it's my fault. I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. By the time you get this message, I'll be further away then I've ever been from you before. I love you Bella. Happy eighteenth, darling._

_Mom x_

I stared at the note in disbelief. What was this, some kind of sick joke? Mom and dad were perfectly happy together. She wouldn't.

I stood up and opened the door. "Dad?" No one answered. I paced down the stairs, worry blotting out every other emotion I had felt tonight. "Dad?!" I called, more desperately now. I entered the living room and found him, sat still as a stone, tears running down his face. He stared blankly at the TV as it showed some infomercials. "Dad" I whispered, scared now. His eyes dragged to me and I held up the note. "Is this true?"

He nodded once, his eyes closing together and a great sob exploded through his chest. I just stood there, frozen. The note fluttered from my hand and onto the floor. My mom wouldn't do this. No.

My feet suddenly started moving, and I flew upstairs into my parent's room. I flung open the wardrobe door and gasped as I was greeted by a half empty wardrobe. I ran to the draws and yanked them open; half of them were empty. This wasn't possible.

Suddenly, a bout of inspiration hit me. I catapulted down the stairs again, through the front door and down the drive. Carissa now lived in a house on the next block. I stumbled, the darkness engulfing a pavement as I pounded around the corner and caught sight of her house. My heart thudded even harder as I saw there were no lights on. I reached the door and pounded on it, hysterical with worry. "Carissa!" I screamed, stumbling back and looking up to the windows. No one came.

"Are you okay?" Next door, Carissa's next door neighbour poked her head out of the window in concern.

"Yes!" I cried with relief "have you seen Carissa?"

"She left hours ago. Something about her time here being up. It sounded like she wasn't coming back."

"NO!" I screamed in a whisper, dropping onto my knees and shaking. How could my mom and my aunt have just up'd and left? Didn't I mean anything to them? What about Charlie? Did they think he'd be okay? Did they think we'd just get over this? No letter from Carissa, no explanation from Renée. Suddenly, fury rushed over me. I stood up and flung myself as Carissa's door, my fists hurling themselves at it. I screamed in rage before turning and 

running full pelt back to the house. I ran up to my room and collapsed onto my bed, willing myself to cry. The tears wouldn't come.

Eventually I fell asleep. I don't know what time it was, all I knew was that suddenly, my alarm was making lots of noise. I groaned and rolled over; pushing it onto the floor, hoping it would turn off. It didn't so I was forced to get up and turn it off. I sighed and realised that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. But I couldn't sum any emotion into me at all. I felt numb, as if it hadn't really sunk in yet.

I got up, dressed, and went downstairs, grabbing only my keys and bag. My homework was undone from the night before and my face was blotchy from where I had attempted to rub away tears that didn't exist. Charlie was still in the living room, staring at the TV. I couldn't even find the energy to turn it off.

I drove to school, my mind empty, barely taking any notice the road. All I could think was _they left me._ My mom, my best friend, and the one I always had to take care of in case her hair-brained schemes got her into mischief, like a criminal record. Gone. And not coming back.

The day passed with a daze, too. The night followed in a similar fashion; my homework didn't get done again, I didn't eat. I came home from school, went upstairs and lay on my bed until darkness had crept into every crack and had expelled every shadow. I didn't move to close the curtains, I didn't change. The next morning, I showered, got ready for school, didn't eat, watched Charlie take himself upstairs, went to school, came home, and repeated my new routine. This carried on for what I can only estimate was about two weeks. And still, there were no tears.

--

**Kind of a sad chapter! I didn't take this idea from New Moon; in fact, I don't even know where this idea came from. I would be lying if I told you I planned this or my characters decided this had to happen! It just came from my fingertips, so I hope they've done an ok job. Not much protagonist communication at this point, but I'm getting to it. Review? More reviews, faster I update xD.**

Created by


	4. Chapter 4

_**Its time to surrender, it's been too long pretending;  
There's no use in trying, when the pieces don't fit anymore.  
**_-James Morrison, Pieces Don't Fit Anymore

_**--**_

**Chapter Four**

The radio babbled as I threw myself out of my truck and into the car park. I switched it off quickly, realising I was late. I hurried as fast as my new zombie mood would take me, reaching the English classroom just as the bell sounded. It was without relief that I fell into my seat. I didn't feel emotions these days.

My new found quietness had disarmed many of my friends. Jessica and Mike were wary, Angela was concerned, and Lauren was triumphant. All in all, I was confusing them. I was confusing myself.

Since that day, I hadn't spoken a word to anyone, unless I had been asked something. I was utterly unresponsive, the only thing I could ponder now was why she had left and what had I done, though I was slowly coming up with an idea.

The note she had written lay screwed up in a ball under my bed. I wanted desperately to tear it up, but I couldn't bring myself to remove that one piece of security that told me my mom used to care. She used to be here. Carissa was irrelevant to me now. She had, in some respects, ruined my life, and then she had gone without any type of explanation. The only thoughts I spared for her were terrible blasphemies. I sincerely hoped, where ever she was, she was not enjoying herself. I wasn't bitter; I was angry. No - very angry.

"Isabella?"

My head slowly turned up from my notes – things I took out of habit – to face the teacher. He was looking at me with a disgruntled expression. "Please leave" he said calmly, indicting to the door. I looked at him, then the door, then back at him. Why was he asking me to leave? I was taking notes; I was silent and not causing any sort of disruption. Then my eyes flickered around the class and I realised that everyone's eyes were trained on me. I nodded once and stood up, scooping up my bag and books, leaving quickly. He indicated I wait for him, but I ignored his instructions and headed out to my truck, jumping in and tipping my items into the shotgun seat. I shoved the keys into the ignition and the truck blared to life, the noise exploding into the quiet lost to my ears instantly. I swivelled around in my seat to reverse when I saw a car parked right behind me. It hadn't been there a second ago.

I climbed out, killing the engine and slamming the door behind me forcefully. "Excuse me" I said in a low, harsh voice. I was leaning my hand against the roof of the car and the edge of the window, which was rolled down "Could you move your car, please?"

The shiny silver reflected the dim sunlight into my eyes for a second. Then the face became clear as he answered in an amused voice. "Why, going somewhere nice?"

I glared angrily at Edward. "As a matter of fact, I am." I said, turning and going back to the truck "I'm going to ram _you_ out of the way."

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you" he said, suddenly in front of me, his hand firmly on the driver's door so that I couldn't open it. I pulled the handle impatiently, but it didn't budge. "Move" I said in a low voice. He chuckled.

"I said move!" I said with a bit more force, pushing my hands roughly into his chest to try and push him out of the way. It was hard as rock and he didn't move an inch.

He cocked his head, looking at me, interested. "Are you going to cry?"

"What?" I spat, still pushing against his chest with all the force I had. He stood thoughtfully, as if he couldn't feel a thing.

"Well it's just that, you are long overdue one."

I stopped pushing and looked up at him. He was annoyingly tall. "What are you talking about?"

"You tell me" he said softly, his brilliant topaz eyes burning into mine dull brown ones. My mouth opened and shut silently.

"She's gone" I cracked under the pressure "gone" I whispered again, my arms falling limply to my sides. I leant against the car and slid down onto the floor until I was perched on my haunches. I started shaking uncontrollably. Edward kneeled down beside me, warily at first, then, with almost the air of someone who had made a personal achievement, he placed his hand on my back and rubbed it softly. "What happened?" he muttered soothingly.

"My mom" I choked out "she left me. She left Charlie. She's never coming back!"

Suddenly and without warning, a single tear fell from my eye. I gasped, my fingers automatically shooting up to my face and feeling it in disbelief. But it wasn't over yet. The floodgates had opened, and before I knew it, I was uncontrollably sobbing. Edward's jaw tensed, but he pulled me close into his chest, dropping into a kneeling position so I could lean against him easier. He shushed me, rubbing circles into my back again.

"It's my fault!" I sobbed, soaking his shirt.

"I'm sure that isn't the case" he muttered softly, rocking me backwards and forwards gently.

"It is" I bleated "I should have been a better daughter. I should have found a way around _it_. I hurt her so bad"

"Around what, Bella?" he asked softly, inclining his head in my direction. I stopped myself just in time. "Nothing" I whispered. "I should have just – it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that it was my fault."

He leant back slightly as looked at me, a penetrating glare that caught me off guard. Confusion and frustration swept across his face before he pulled me back into him. "Don't tell me then Bella" he chuckled. "But you will."

The sobbing has stopped now. "What do you mean?" I asked, pulling away from him

"We all have secrets, Bella" he said, flashing his lopsided smile. I nodded, too dazed to reply.

He cleared his throat and pulled me into a standing position. "Well, I hope your feeling better. "

I nodded. "Thanks" I mumbled, looking anywhere but his face.

"Anytime" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I turned and opened the truck door. "Well, I've got places to be so –"

"Like class?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow. I'd never noticed how perfect they were before.

"Y-yeah" I exhaled, climbing out again with my bag and folders. The bell rang.

"What about you?" I asked him as he went back to his Volvo.

"Places to go, people to see" he smiled slightly. "'Till we meet again, Bella."

I watched him climb in the car and speed away. He was so ... curious.

--

"Hey dad" I breezed that night as he came through the kitchen door. Dinner was on the table.

"Hi" he smiled. He was finally returning to his normal self. We didn't talk about it, of course. "You seem happy tonight."

"I am" I grinned broadly. I felt happier then I had in ages.

"That's good kiddo" he said, sitting down and picking up his fork "this looks great."

"Thanks dad" I said, taking a bite. It was the first thing I had eaten in ages. It tasted amazing. Who knew chicken could taste like this? "How was work?"

"Fine, fine" he breezed, taking a gulp of water "how was school?"

I thought for a moment. "It was ... eventful."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't pry. I sighed internally and stood up, washing my plate quickly. "I'm off do homework so ... night dad."

"Night Bells" he called to my retreating figure. I hurried up the stairs and closed the door with a sigh. Throughout the entire day, after English, I felt ... free. There was no other way to describe it. After my long overdue cry, I felt like everything that had controlled me lately had been washed away. I had to get on with my life and accept my mom was gone because I had to led my life and do what was right for me, just like she was.

I flopped onto my bed, my mind wandering the little alleyways it possessed that held memories. I thought back over today, specifically to the time that enabled me to be in such close proximity to Edward Cullen that I could feel his breath on my cheek. My heart broke out into a burst of speed as thought about him. He talked like someone out of the early 19th century! "Till we meet again, Bella" was not exactly a phrase used by the MTV generation. I remember the touch of him on my back, rubbing in circles slowly. I could feel how cold his hands had been even now – like ice. And his chest through the shirt ... I could liken it to an ice statue. He was frozen, solid, like a rock. And what did he mean, I would tell him eventually? That was a laughable idea. I never told anyone my secrets and I had never, ever told a boy –

I shot up in my bed. I had never told a secret to a _boy?_ I had never been touched by a _boy?!_ Then what was Edward? He had touched me and I hadn't flinched away. We had been extremely close and I hadn't felt uncomfortable at all. I hardly dared think it but – was there a possibility the curse was wearing off?

This could open so many doors for me. I was giddy with excitement as I brushed my teeth and showered that night. Tomorrow I was going to try it out. And Mike was going to assist me in my experiment.

--

"Hey, Mike!" I called, pushing through the crowd the next day. I saw him look up and a look pass across his face that made him look as if Christmas had come early.

"Hey Bella!" he called back enthusiastically, pushing through the crowd and tripping over someone's trig folder. "Oh, sorry" he yelled, meeting me under the cover of entrance to the gym. "What's up?"

"Uh – "I glanced around. "Would you come with me?" I asked him, fluttering my eyelashes suggestively. He nodded quickly, his eyes alight with happiness. I forced my mouth into a smile and walked round the back of the school. If I was about to hurt Mike I would rather there wasn't the entire school to watch it.

"So" I said, sitting down under a tree. The ground was wet – typical Forks. "What have you been up to?"

He sat down beside me. "Well, I've been working out a lot lately" he grinned, flexing his muscles at me, in a way I imagined him to believe was impressive. I forced another smile and looked at in desperation. Lets make this quick.

"Can I –"I hesitated. "Can I feel?"

His eyes lit up even more, if that was physically possible. "Sure!"

I leant forwards cautiously; my hand extended and gently brushed his arm. My body stiffened and I felt instantly sick. I drew away from him quickly and bit on my lip, hard, attempting to compose my face. "Wow, strong" I managed to squeak out. He grinned, obviously thrilled. I still felt queasy. And now, I was severely disappointed.

"Listen Mike, I'd better go" I gabbled, standing up and leaving quickly.

"Bella, wait!" I heard him yell from behind me, but I just upped my pace and hurried to my truck. I climbed in and leaned my head onto the steering wheel, taking deep breaths. All my previous excitement had been wiped and replaced with frustration and disappointment. I was frustrated because I had convinced myself that maybe the spell was broken and I was going to be able to love someone. It was a devastating blow.

It was the end of the day, thankfully, so I pulled out and headed home. I put on some dinner for when Charlie got home and decided to watch a movie. I put in the Notebook in and sat back, preparing to cry my little heart out.

_Crying._

He had said I was long overdue a cry. How incredibly right he was.

Two hours later the tears were pouring down my face as I watched the male protagonist pledge his love again and again for his wife, who didn't even know who he was. I sighed as I switched it off and lay back on the seat. Amused, I thought about my relationship history. Or lack of it. I wondered if I would _ever_ manage to break the curse and fall in love with someone like that, or if I would ever fall in love at all. It was a strange situation to put myself in; I couldn't imagine anyone caring for me that much...

His face flitted across my mind. My eyes sprang open and I told myself off very firmly. How could I think that about someone I didn't even know? It was amusing to think he would ever 

be remotely interested in that way about me. The idea that this beautiful angel could feel anything for a plain, boring nobody like me was laughable!

"This is ..." I whispered to myself "so strange ..."

I had never felt, what I can only imagine, were romantic feelings for another person before. I was scared. What was happening to me? There was no possible way that I could feel this way about another human being, years of experience and an encounter with Mike had taught me that!

The phone rang and I pulled myself up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Oh, hey Jess" great, now I would have to endure an hour or two of mind numbing, pointless crap.

"Are you busy tonight?" she inquired, ignoring my greeting "because I'm going clubbing and I have no one to go with."

I froze. I did _not_ do clubbing. Jessica seemed to feel my hesitation down the phone. "I wouldn't ask; it's just that I don't want to be on my own in a club and I'm _desperate_ to go."

"Why?" I asked conversationally, though I did really want to know. I was just trying to kill time before I had to answer.

"There's someone there I'm hoping to bump into!" she said excitedly.

"Bump into somebody - who?" I said, as she asked "so, will you come?" at the same time. I sighed. "Fine"

"Yes!" she screeched. "I'll pick you up at seven". The line went dead and I hung the phone up with a groan. What was I getting myself into?

--

**I have loads of free time on my hands at the minute (because basically, I don't want to revise for my exams) so I hope I can update quite a bit in the next week. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Falling in love is so hard on the knees...  
**_-Aerosmith, Falling in Love

--

**Chapter Five**

I opened the door as the bell rang, my hand clasped around the door while I checked behind it, grabbing my jacket. "I'm not really happy about this, Jessica" I said, turning to leave my house, not bothering to look who I was talking too "I –"I screamed, dropping the jacket. "Holy crow!" I was face to face with Edward Cullen.

"Good evening" he smirked. My eyes narrowed reflexively. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and –"

"How do you know where I live?" I cut him off quickly. He closed his mouth very deliberately and pursed his lips. I cocked my head, thrown off track for a second. They were _very_ nice lips...

"I saw your car" he was smirking again. My eyes flashed to his and away as I felt the blood run to my cheeks. "Oh, right."

I glanced at him again, and his hands were balled, but he smiled tightly at me. I relaxed, loosing my embarrassment and his hands uncurled. "So, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would show me something."

"Show you something?"

"Yes, I'm new around here, after all."

I nodded, remembering. "Uh, sure, but I can't right now, I agreed to go clubbing with Jessica tonight ..."

He snorted. "You go clubbing?"

My eyes narrowed again. "I can club."

"I've no doubt" he said, thoroughly amused. "None the less, I'm sure you would rather go where I am going, then to a club. However talented at dancing you are."

"I can't dance" I grumbled, leaning against the door frame. He chuckled. "Well ... shall we?" I glanced down the empty road. Would Jessica really be that bummed if I ditched her? Well, I hoped not. This was an opportunity I couldn't really pass up ... With a sigh, I leant off the door frame and closed the door behind me. I was wearing a knee length black dress with polka dots that clinched in at the waist (it was left over from some distant cousin's wedding three years ago and luckily still fit) and some small kitten heels. I felt far too overdressed for 

a trip to show him something. I hated dressing up regardless. "So what am I showing you?" I asked, glancing at him as we walked towards the forest. I noticed for the first time that he was wearing a suit.

"I wanted to see where the path in the forest leads you." We had reached the mouth of the trail.

"You wanted to what?!" I yelped, staring into the dark forest. The night sky was darkening. "It's twilight." I muttered. "Not, lets-get-lost-in-the-forest time!"

He grinned. "Come on. It will be fun!"

I groaned. Why me?

He took that as a yes and made his way into the forest. "I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion" I indicated to what I was wearing, and then cast an eye over him. "And neither are you."

"Well, who knows what we'll find in the woods today?" he chanted, wiggling his eyebrows. I crossed my arms with a "humph." He chuckled again and continued into the gloom. He was so light on his feet; not a single branch creaked beneath his feet, not a spec of dirt dusted him. I however, stumbled at every tree, much to his amusement. My legs were covered in scratches by the time he stopped again. I was too busy looking down at my legs in anguish to notice that suddenly, we were bathed in moonlight.

"So this is where it takes us" he muttered. I looked up and gasped. We were in a clearing, in the centre of the forest, by the denseness of the trees, and there was a wooden bench tucked just into the shadows of the trees opposite us. The moonlight streamed in. "Where is this place?" I asked. I had never been here before.

"You ask the person who has lived here for a matter of weeks?" he asked quietly, suddenly beside me. I appreciated that he spoke quietly; this was such a beautiful place, to speak loudly would be a sin.

"I've never been here before" I shrugged, tip toeing my way over to the bench. It was dry and the wood was slightly flaky. I sat down and tucked my legs underneath it, leaning my arms on the bench. I looked up and there he was, opposite me. "How do you do that?" I asked, annoyed. Why was he so damn fast?!

"A talent" he said, his eyes sparkling. I snorted and looked down at my hands, wrapping around each other on the table. Now we were here ... well, I was glad. Deep down inside me, I felt like there was a huge party going on because the best news in the world had just arrived. We were just sitting, looking at each other occasionally with smiles that were teamed with blushes – well, mine were – and it was getting darker and darker, and I hardly 

knew him, and yet ... I didn't want to leave. I felt utterly and completely _safe_. In fact, I was being young, and stupid and immature. _People in love act stupid and immature_.

I shook my head, clearing out the words I had heard my mother say all those years ago, when her and Charlie had separated for a time. I guess Renee had never really begun to love my dad again. I pushed the thought straight out of my mind, because I knew I couldn't fall in love. But it seemed as if all the rules of the curse were being broken around Edward.

I looked up and gasped. Though the moonlight was pushing down into the clearing, I could see stars; millions of bright, shining stars. The moonlight suddenly faded enough that I could see them as bright as light bulbs above the sky. I gazed at them in wonder, their beauty enticing me. I had always loved stars.

Edward glanced up too and chuckled. "It's something out here, huh" he grinned. I nodded and looked back down at the table, the moonlight bursting through a cloud again. I fiddled with my hands in the silence and then, one long, white hand had placed itself over both of mine. I froze and looked up to see him staring at my face intently. "What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I was just thinking about my parents, about love. And about how it's not meant for some people." I replied, echoing his tone. He cocked his head and smiled slightly. Then he stood up and came round to my side of the table. "Care to dance?" he asked, extending his arm so I could take it.

I gaped at him. "I can't dance."

"I'll show you how" he offered. I was desperate to grab hold of him and dance, but my feet wouldn't move. I knew I would most likely end up on my face. "There's no music" I hedged desperately. He flashed his crooked grin. "We can make our own."

And then I was lost, lost to the depth in his golden eyes, lost to the beauty of his lopsided smile and the connotations those words could have. I stood up and accepted his arm, letting him lead me slowly into the centre of the clearing. The moonlight shone onto us as he placed a hand in mine and the other on my waist. My arm snaked around his neck and my head sub consciously rested itself against him. I hardly reached his shoulder.

He froze as my head touched him, and then relaxed. His body was frozen; like ice. It was just as hard too, but my shape moulded to fit his perfectly. We began to sway and he began to hum quietly, a gentle and beautiful melody that crept into my very pores. It was like a lullaby, so graceful and soothing that I found my eyes closing and a sigh of contentment escaping from my lips. He chuckled slightly and pushed me away from him, spinning me back to his body. I pressed myself as close as I could go, my heart pounding. I felt beautiful. I could feel the wind tearing at the strands of hair that reached below my shoulders and catching my dress, pinning it against my legs, until I was in a different direction. The 

moonlight shone onto his face and I marvelled silently at his beauty. I knew this couldn't be real life; it had to be a dream – but I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay here, forever, swaying in his arms.

"So" he murmured after a while, his lips somewhere near my hair "What were you thinking, about love?"

I sighed, brought slightly down to earth by the reminder of my parents, but my mood couldn't be damped too thoroughly. "About my parents ... Maybe their just not supposed to be in love. They've always had problems. I worry, sometimes ..." I bit my lip, undecided on whether to tell him the entire truth. I settled with a vague ghost of the truth instead. "I worry that maybe they'll have rubbed off on me." It was true. What if they had rubbed off on me? Not that I would ever know of course, but these days, I was beginning to feel a little more ... optimistic.

"Well" he considered "I guess you'll never know until you try."

He was right, but I knew I would never be able to. I made a non committing sound and pulled away, glancing at his watch. "It's getting late" I muttered "Charlie will start to worry."

"Of course" he said, quite formally, turning and looking through the trees. It was pitch black now, menacingly looking, without the moonlight I had grown accustomed too. I shivered. "Here" he said, offering me his jacket. It was freezing, and I had left mine back at the house, thinking we'd only be gone for a while ... I accepted gladly. I approached the trees cautiously and began to follow the path home. By the time we'd gone half way, chatting about random things, like out favourite genres of music, I was limping. "Damn shoes" I muttered "See, _this_ is why I hate dressing up." I was in the process of taking them off, when Edward stood beside me cautiously. "You can't walk the rest of the way without shoes on" he said disapprovingly. I shrugged. "Let me carry you."

"What? No." I shook my head. "I already have your jacket, its fine, really."

"I insist" he said, and with that, his arms swooped down underneath me, knocking my feet from the ground. I tumbled backwards into his arms and he strode confidently through the forest. "Hey, put me down!" I struggled, kicking my legs. He just grinned. "Hold onto your shoes" he said "because I'm not putting you down if you drop them."

My fingers had looped around the straps at the back. I stopped moving and folded my arms angrily. "I am perfectly capable of walking you know" I grumbled, but inside my heart was racing. I held on tightly to my shoes; I defiantly did _not_ want to take the risk of being put down.

"So" he said lightly "come here often?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, and I have a feeling I wont be coming again if the local resident's are harassing young girls like this." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. We were nearing the end of the forest now, the night sky becoming slightly lighter. As we finally emerged, the sky burst back into our sight, but there was no moonlight here. It was all stars, stars as far as the eye could see.

"There are so many stars out tonight" I whispered in amazement. The Forks skies were usually darkened by clouds, but not tonight. "It's as if someone knew we were going to be out tonight and moved out all the clouds for us."

"I'd move out all the clouds for you, day or night, just to show you the stars" he muttered into my ear. I blushed. That was the nicest thing that had ever been said to me.

Suddenly, he placed me on a small wall outside the Maynard's, who lived a few doors down from me. I looked at him, wondering what he was doing, but he just plucked my shoes from my hands and gently picked up one of my legs. He slid the shoe onto my foot and did the little buckle up on my ankles. Then he took the other leg and did the same. The entire time, my heart was ripping through my chest at 100 miles and hour.

"Thank you" I whispered softly. He looked up and smiled, before standing, taking my hand and leading me to the front door. I sighed, knowing this was goodbye.

"Tonight has been ... extraordinary" he breathed, staring deep into my eyes. I somehow managed to form the words "for me, too." And it was. I couldn't believe I had been in such a close proximity to a boy. It was such a strange experience ... yet it felt so right.

He ducked his head and kissed my hand softly, before turning and leaving. I watched him disappear into the darkness as he called "goodnight" and I disappeared inside the house. I closed the door and leant against it heavily, my hand burning where he had kissed it, my heart thudding at the thought of my evening with him, and the clock at the top of the stairs chiming, because it was exactly midnight.

--

**Okay, that was such a fun chapter to right! The entire time I was like ... "aww!" and then I was like ... I can't believe this actually came out of my brain! Review? The more reviews, the faster I update ... x**


End file.
